


Forbidden One

by IRA_Writes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Phoenixes, Romance, SomeSadness, arc-v, classic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRA_Writes/pseuds/IRA_Writes
Summary: The phoenix king is lonely and wishes to do something about it. Another phoenix lives in a shop. What will the outcome be if they met?Counterpartshipping  (Fem!YuyaxYuto)X-posted from ff.netI don't own Yugioh arc-V





	1. Chapter 1

XxXx

Chapter 1: The Phoenix King and The Commoner

_

It was a fine sunny day in the town of Ember, where commoners and nobles roamed around the city. Merchants were noisy as they tried selling their goods and commoners were bustling in the streets, looking around for anything that caught their attention.

The nobles stayed inside large buildings, drinking their cups of tea or reading. The buildings were made from rich red bricks and granite with fireproof wooden roofs. Over all, it was peaceful.

But what was strange in this city, was none other than the people in here, for you see, they were not ordinary. With the flamboyant and beautiful outfits, one would think that everyone was a little cynical.

But no. The truth was, they were phoenixes. A bird that could turn into a human. They had the power to control fire but the greatest of them all was their king.

_

It was quite around the palace, everything was all in order. The large monument was the color of the bright luminiscent pearl and the interior of it was straught out from a fantasy, with the rich blue colored floor and the majestically colored walls.

Up in the throne room, where a flaming throne sat on a bunch of stairs, sat the king, in his fiery glory. He was handsome with well define features, black and purple hair, and striking gray eyes. A crown sat neatly on his brow, with pearls and a fire emblem in the middle. He wore a rich silver and purple colored outfit that composed of a loongsleeve that had purple cuffs, and pants that fitted his legs. He also wore a cloak that was fastened on his shoulders, the color a rich dark purple that had flames curling up in intricate patterns. His name was Yuto. The king of the phoenixes and adored by his people.

The king sighed softly and leaned his cheek on his palm tiredly, bored out of his mind as he sat on his flaming throne. There was nothing to do here and his council was not even here yet. They were busy preparing for the upcoming ball and Yuto could not do anything about it.

He grumbled and closed his eyes. "I wish there was something to do."

No sooner did he say those words, his friend and advisor, Shun, suddenly walked in on the bored looking king. The man was also stunningly handsome, with a fire jewel circlet around his head. He chuckled. "Bored aren't we, my king?" he announced his presence, amused as the young king snapped his eyes open and stared at him.

Yuto huffed, pursing his lips. "Afraid so. You just noticed that now?" he retorted sarcastically. Shun shrugged and chuckled. "Just checking up on you that's all." he said and the phoenix king could only sigh. "What is it that you are here for? You never come in unannounced."

Yuto raised a brow in question and Shun quirked a smile, eyes dancing with mirth. "Ah that is true," he said. "And the reason I have come here for? Well, my dear friend and king, I would like you to go out and explore town, keeping yourself coped up in the palace is not good for your health, even though you are a king, you still need your freedom." he explained briefly.

Yuto contemplated the words for a while then blinked, standing up slowly from his throne and stretching, feeling his muscles uncoil. He sighed again. "That...does sound like a good idea." he said slowly and the tall advisor smirked slightly. "Of course. It would be wise to wear a noble's clothing though so you would not be discovered by the townspeople that you are the king."

Yuto turned to him, his expression deadpanned. "Yeah, I know. I'm not foolish enough to go out with this awfully stuck up clothes." he grunted.

Shun snickered.

_

Yuto was soon wandering around the street, in a much simpler outfit, which consisted of a grey suit with white undershirt and gold tailored cuffs, his pants were grey as well and he wore simple black shoes. A fire jewel circlet was placed on his forehead. He looked around, hearing the bustling street of the townspeople. It made the ravenette quirk a smile. His people was happy under his rule which was good.

He wandered around for some more, looking at all the interesting shops around the townsquare. Little phoenix children and their parents were having a good time, smiles embedded on their lips. Yuto hummed and turned his head to the lift to see a shop, devoid of any customers.

The phoenix king blinked in confusion and walked over to the shop. It was decent looking and attractive, yet, he was confused on why there was literally no customers here. 'Huh... I wonder why this place is so deserted?' he mused and looked at the door to see the 'open' insignia. He grabbed the door handle. 'It doesn't hurt to look inside right?' and with that, he turned the door handle and went in, marveling at the place.

It had many shelves stocked up with all kinds of games, common and bizarre. Yuto could not help but be impressed. 'There sure are a lot of games here that are unique.' he mused, too lost in his admiring.

"Oh! Welcome to the 'Entertainment Game' store! How may I help you?" a voice suddenly pitched in, making Yuto whip his head sharply to the direction of the the noise. He came face to face with another phoenix and Yuto felt his heart pulse rapidly. The phoenix infront of him was delicate looking and beautiful, the cocktail-peacock styled dress flattering her form and her green-red hair reaching past her waist was interesting to look at. Her face was carved like a goddess, and a single tear drop jewel circlet was wrapped around her head. She was as pale as the moon and Yuto was mesmerized.

He quickly shook out of his stupor and cleared his throat. "Oh, I just..stumbled in your shop, Miss." he explained, the female phoenix let out a small hum. "I see."

Her smile couldn't be any sweeter and Yuto found that he wanted to see her lips curl into that sweet smile again. "Perhaps i'll look around if any of the games catch my eyes yes?" he suggested and the female giggled. "Of course, gentleman. Go ahead. Just go to the counter to pay." she said and went to the counter and sat on the chair behind it.

Yuto could only gulp slightly and turn around to look for any games that caught his eyes. He had spotted a few games that looked interesting and decided he would buy that. He went over to the counter and laid out the games. The green-red haired female hummed, her crimson eyes playful as she scanned the games and computed the amount to be paid. Her fingers danced on the registrar counter. "That would be 2 gold coins and 3 bronze coins, please." she informed and looked at the ravenette.

Yuto quickly dugged inside his pocket and put the coins in the counter as the female phoenix put the games inside a paper bag and handing it to the other. She was still smiling and the king could only smile back. "Thank you." he said sincerely.

"You're welcome." she replied back.

As the phoenix king was about to leave through the door, he suddenly halted and turned to the woman. "Would it be alright if I asked for your name, Miss?" he started.

The woman's crimson hues widened slightly, surprise fleeting in those depths. Yuto guessed no one had ever even bothered to ask her, her name and that saddened the king for unknown reasons. "Ah... No one has ever asked for my name before." she mused and smiled softly. "Though, I am called Yuya."

Yuto internally whooped in joy but maintained a cool composure and instead smiled, Yuya's name sounding right in his ears. "Quite a lovely name I may add. I am Yuto. Its a pleasure meeting you. Perhaps I'll return here to buy more games someday."

Yuya blushed at the compliment and chuckled. "Thank you. You have a nice name as well. Though, if you do ever return, then you're welcome to do so." she replied with a grin and Yuto could only chuckle. "Until we meet again then." the king said and got out of the store.

His trip to town wasn't so bad after all.

It was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

XxXx

Chapter 2: Invitation

It had been a few days since Yuto had visited the shop where Yuya resided and sold games, he quite missed the woman who was so intriguing and mysterious.

Right now the day was slow, the sun high up in the sky, indicating it was already midday. The councilmen were holding a meeting about the upcoming ball, the phoenix king trying his best to pay attention yet doing badly at doing so since his thoughts wandered too far.

"My king what do you think?" One councilman, Kite to be exact, asked the dazed king.

Yuto was startled out of his stupor and blinked rapidly, missing what one of his wisest councilman had said. He cleared his throat and sat up straighter, his hands resting on the hand rest of his throne. "Would it be alright if you can repeat what you said? I did not quite catch what you said." he requested and the man stared at him before repeating himself. "Ah, I was asking if mayhaps it would be alright to invite commoners in the ball, my king? It is supposedly a time of celebration, is it not?"

Yuto's eyes slightly lit up. He could see Yuya again if she would accept! He leaned back against his throne and tapped his chin. "Hhmm... perhaps that is a good idea. No one should be left out in such an occasion. I am in favor." he declared and all the councilmen made a noise of agreement.

"Meeting ajourned." the king declared.

And everything was dismissed.

XxXx

Later around midnoon, Yuto was seen in his bedroom, writing on his desk on a piece of scroll, writing the invitations and the declaration for the celebration of the grand ball. He was focused on his work, with every flick of the quill, trying to not make any mistakes.

He grinned once he was satisfied with his work and carefully rolled up the scroll, handing it to a servant girl to be delivered to the messengers who would be announcing the news tomorrow.

He looked out the window and was surprised it was almost sundown. "Have I really been writing for so long?" he wondered, surprised.

He looked at his desk again and saw a small invitational envelope with the royal seal on it. Grinning to himself, he had a mischievous idea and decided he would change his clothings today and go visit Yuya. He was going to give her the letter personally.

'I hope she'll like it. I wonder if she has ever been to any balls before?' he mused as he changed his clothes. dressing in a much simpler one. A buttoned up green silk shirt, black pants and a dark midnight cape that had rips here and there. He once again wore the fire jewel circlet around his head and looked at himself to make sure he was presentable and deemed to look like a noble. Once satisfied, he nodded and went back to the desk, snatching the letter and tucking it in his cloak as he rushed out of the palace, sneaking away from the guards. For a king like Yuto, it was very unkingly for him to sneak out of the palace, but he quite liked it that way.

XxXx

Yuto arrived to the Entertainment Game Shop when the sun had completely swooped down, leaving only a pink hue in the horizon. The streets were lit by streetlights and all the shops were lighted by chandeliers and light bulbs. It was a pretty sight to look at.

Yuto looked at the shop and was filled with relief when the shop was still open. He entered the establishment and heard the chime of the shop bell, as he crossed the threshold and once again looked around at the games. Now... where was the specific person he was looking for?

"Oh! Welcome back!" Yuya's voice came out and Yuto whirred around to see her. His eyes widened slightly at her form. She was carrying a tray of biscuits, a teacup, and a teapot, wearing cream colored loongsleeved turtle neck shirt and cream colored track pants.

Yuya was shocked to see the man once again in the shop, then giggled at his wide eyed expression. "Oh my, I didn't expect that you'd come here at this hour. I was just about to close the shop. Silly me, I must have forgotten to turn the sign haven't I?" she questioned, amused.

Yuto blinked and cleared his throat, composing himself and managing a small friendly smile. "I'm afraid so. Have I come at a bad time? If so, I apologize, I'll leave right now and let you have your time." he informed. Yuya blinked and shook her head, smiling. "No, of course not. You're welcome here. In fact, why don't you join me in the living room for tea? I'll go get another teacup after," she jerked her head to the direction of the indicated room. "Please follow me and then we can talk after I have gotten what I need to get."

Her soft footfalls padded against the aqua colored floor and Yuto found himself entraced, following the female phoenix in the living room and watching as she put down the tray that was filled with a bowl of biscuits and a teapot. "Please sit down, gentleman. I'll be back." she assured and quickly rushed to the kitchen.

Yuto hummed in acknowledgement and sat down on the burgundy red couch, taking note of his surroundings. It composed only of the table and the comfy cushions of the couch and chairs, with three beautiful paintings hanging on the right side of the wall.

He was snapped out of his reverie when Yuya's form appeared once again, carrying another teacup. She smiled at the male apologetically and sat down across him, starting to pour the tea on the teacups. "I apologize for the delay, gentleman. What brings you again in here? To buy more games I presume?" she started jokingly. Yuto cracked a smile. "Mayhaps." he retorted back with humor in his voice. "Though, I admit I wanted to see you and please, you may call me Yuto. No need for much formality Ms. Yuya." he explained briefly.

Yuya's crimson eyes widened slightly in surprise and a chuckle escaped her throat. "Ah, I am quite surprised that someone wishes to see my face, much less visit me," she had a nostalgic smile on her face. "but then again, I thank you for the consideration... Mr. Yuto." she started, feeling the name of the disguised king roll off her tongue like sweet honey.

Yuto surpressed a delighted shudder and instead tapped his knee to distract himself. "Tis nothing, Ms. Yuya. Would it be so kind if you would want to share how your day has been?" he started.

Yuya hummed. "Well... the days I spend are usually plain boring, I sell games all day, sometimes duel, or buy something for my shop, thats mostly it. Nothing more, nothing less. I wish that something would lighten up the ever boredom filled days. You know what I mean?" she asked, sipping on her tea, letting out a relaxed sigh, her eyes swimming with lazy contentedness.

Yuto picked up his own teacup and took a sip, feeling the mellow flavor of the tea, quite interested at what she said. "You duel...?" he questioned. Yuya nodded. "I do."

And from there, they began talking about duels and strategies, Yuto even asked Yuya if he could duel her sometimes which the phoenix woman agreed on, a smile on her pink lips.

XxXx

"That was a rather interesting conversation we had, was it not Ms. Yuya?" Yuto asked, amusement coloring his voice. Yuya giggled. "Indeed it was, Mr. Yuto." she replied, feeling a grin plant itself on her lips.

Yuto hummed, gaining a thoughtful look. "May I ask you another question, Ms. Yuya?" he started once again, Yuya quirked a brow. "Oh? Of course!" she replied without hesitation.

"Have you ever been invited to grand balls before?" he asked.

Yuya's smile disappeared almost instantenously and Yuto immediately brandished himself in asking such a question. That was impolite of him. The woman drew in a quick sharp breath and the ravenette opened his mouth.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Ms. Yuya. I apologi--"

"No."

Yuto blinked. "What?"

"What I meant was. No. I have never been invited to such special occasions. I don't really care much about it. I mean... I don't even know what is the basic etiquettes of events such as those." she answered, if it was a lie or not, Yuto did not know since her voicr was enigmatic and hard to decipher. "Oh. Not even once?"

"I'm afraid so." she replied without hesitation.

Yuto bit the inside of his check and rummaged against the pocket of his cloak and got out an envelope that held the invitation in it. "What if I told you that you could go there. Will you be there?" he asked.

Yuya gaped. "I... I am not sure on what my answer will be... But... But if I was invited then I'd probably go." she said and laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head and leaning back against the cushion of the chair. "I can't say no if I was invited." she added.

Yuto internally cheered.

He nodded eagerly and slipped the envelope out of his robe and putting it on the table, sliding it on her side of the table. He saw her eyes widen in surprise and her sharp gasp. "What if I told you that you are invited and can go there?"

Yuya gasped. "W-Wait... I thought that the invitation letters w-were supposedly not yet delivered. H-how did you--?" she stuttered. Yuto cut her off. "Let's just say I am a... companion of the king and since you're one of the kindest phoenix I know, I decided to ask the king to hand me one of the invitational letter." he said, hoping that the lie was effective. Apparently it was as Yuya looked even more surprised.

"Wow... I.. Didn't expect that." she said breathlessly and stared at the letter. "Are you... sure that it would be completely fine that I have this letter?" she asked, doubt coloring her voice. Yuto quirked a smile. "Positive," he assured.

Yuya bit her lips and slowly took the letter, cradling it in her delicate fingers. "Thank you for your kidness..." she whispered. "You're welcome.

XxXx

"I have to go now, Ms. Yuya. I'll come visit you again sometime?" Yuto said as he stood up. Yuya followed suite and smiled at the disguised king. "Of course. Come, i'll show you the way out." she said politely as they headed to the door.

It was already dark outside but the streets were still littered with commoners and noble phoenixes. Yuto turned to Yuya and smiled. "Please attend the ball?" he pleaded.

Yuya giggled, her cheeks flushing slightly. "I won't promise but I'll try, yes?" she assured. Yuto nodded. "Very well," he replied and began to stride out, then turned to the woman. "I'll see you around then. Farewell, Lady Yuya."

"I bid you farewell as well, Mr. Yuto." she called back and closed the front door of the shop, smiling to herself in the process.

Yuto smiled brightly and started walking back to the palace. He hoped the palace staffs were not induced with panic. That would be bad for their health.

Yuto's smile widened as he rushed back to the palace. Right now, he had a celebration to prepare.

XxXx

The next day, trumpets blared loudly on the town square around midmorning where all the folks were up. Messengers and knights gathered around a fountain as the whole town gathered around to listen what they had to say. This must have been important. "Attention, ladies and gentlemen!" a messenger called out, loud enough for the whole town to hear. Everyone fell silent.

Yuya was within the crowd, curious on what was going on. She was stuck in the middle and was straining to see what was going on.

"The king has invited everyone, commoners and nobles alike, to a grand ball in honor of the city of Ember that was established a hundred years ago! Wear all your grandest and finest dress for there will be a dance! Invitations shall be handed out around this week, so be prepared, folks!" the messenger barked out, voice loud and clear. Everyone cheered, suddenly feeling excited as the messenger rolled up the scroll and opened his wings, the knights doing the same, shooting up into the sky and then flying away, back to the castle.

The crown began to disperse but was talking enthusiastically about the upcoming ball.

Yuya blinked in wonder and awe. So Yuto was right. They were all invited. She smiled softly.

Guess her life was becoming a bit more interesting then.

That was... shocking, but nonetheless awesome.

Yuya thanked the gods for a wonderful friend like Yuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeaaahhhhh, cliffhangers. Reeee! I hope you like this chapter! This is what happens when I am bored (with upcoming exams on thursday lol, I didnt study--please end me). Please leave a review or a critique! I love you all! Thank you! -XxDpxX


	3. Chapter 3

XxXx

Chapter 3: The Grand Ball

It would be a week from now before the ball would start. Everyone was getting nervous and excited. It was the talk of the whole town it seemed and everyone was busy, buying beautiful gowns and tailored suits. The whole town in one word: A ruckus.

Meanwhile, back in the game shop, Yuya was having a hard time picking out any dresses that she would wear. It was a grand ball and she did not know what to do at this point, her clothing was all simple and plain. She huffed. "Damn it. I cannot seem to find any dresses that suit me!" she whined to herself, pouting.

She rummaged around some more and found something behind all her dresses. "Huh?" she let out and dug out the item, gasping at the gown that was revealed to her crimson eyes.

It was a rich red colored gown with an open back the lace of the red gown wounding around her neck if she did wear it. The front was decorated with precious jewels from the deepest blues to the lightest of greens. The gown had streaks starting from the knee and ending to the floor in the colors of green, blue, and yellow. Like powdered crystals, crushed to make its luster brighten.

Yuya found herself amazed and entraced. "This is so...beautiful. I cannot imagine that I would keep something like this!" she exclaimed.

But she loved it! So she might as well try it.

Tucking the gown back into its place, Yuya proceeded to open her shop for the day, all giddy thoughts running amuck in her head. She was going to the ball!

XxXx

4 more days before the celebration will be held, Yuto found himself heaving in a deep sigh as he finished all the invitations. He leaned against his chair and sighed, massaging his temples. 'Finally, everything is set!" he groaned to himself and called for a servant.

The servant phoenix immediately appeared and bowed to him, hand on his heart. "Yes, your highness? Is there something you need?" the man asked humbly. Yuto gestured to all the letters. "Could you please deliver this to the messengers so they can deliver it?" he requested.

The servant looked at the compiled invitations and nodded slowly, bowing again. "As you wish, your majesty." he said. Yuto thanked the man and got up from his chair to change out of his kingly outfit as the servant got out a bag and put the letters in it to be delivered to the messengers.

He had to visit Yuya, but first, he needed rest.

XxXx

It turned out that Yuto could not visit the female today since he was called in for an emergency meeting. Dang, he was hoping to see her before the ball! Damn council!

The letters had been handed out that evening until morning.

XxXx

The awaited day finally arrived, with everyone rushing about in their daily business to prepare. The palace was very hectic, preparing and busying themselves so everything would be ready come night.

Yuto looked around and checked the halls, making sure that everything was in place. Once satisfied, he fled from the palace, escaping the watchful eyes of the palace staffs and guards. Very sneaky indeed.

The once again disguised king made his way to town, the townspeople were all busy and loud, doing last minute shopping for dresses. Yuto evaded from that part of the streets and decided to do a detour, making his way around another place so he could see Yuya.

He finally arrived at the shop, seeing that the 'open' insignia was turned. A small smile made itself known on his face and he turned the handle walking in.

"Hello welcome to-- Oh Mr. Yuto! Hello again!" Yuya greeted, cutting off her formal greetings for a customer, an embarrassed smile on her face.

Yuto chuckled and strolled over to her, planting his arms on the counter table, crossing them against one another. "Hello to you too, Ms. Yuya." he greeted back. "How is a pretty lady like you doing today?"

Yuya blushed and twiddled with her fingers, flattered by the compliment, she began to fidget. "I am doing alright so far, Mr. Yuto. Business is still going steady. What about you?" she asked as well, interested on what he was doing. Yuto bit his lips, he couldn't exactly tell the truth that he was the king, however, he could only tell half of it. So, he settled with telling the half-truth. "Oh. I was busy the whole day, writing invitations for the ball, the king alone can't handle on writing so many so I decided to help." he said smoothly.

Yuya's eyes glimmered, a teasing smile on her lips. "You're a scribe of the court then?" she asked.

Yuto shrugged. "You could say that."

Yuya giggled.

'Gods, end me now! She's so adorable!" Yuto yelled mentally.

XxXx

Yuto had went back to the palace after an hour in Yuya's game shop, asking her if she would attend, which the girl had replied with a yes.

And tonight was the night of the celebration and it was almost about to start.

Phoenixes from both common and noble status, male and female, made their way into the palace, their fiery wings all out and spread. Pretty dresses and gowns dazzling suits and outfits, all worn by phoenixes, handsome and beautiful, made their way to the open gates of the palace, their chattering loud and clear.

Some of the nobles boasted and others were humble. All were excited for the ball to start sooner or later. As you can say, phoenixes can be quite... impatient.

The ballroom was eventually filled with the crowd, all marveling and letting out awes of joy, the grand chandelier had emitted a bright light and the hall was covered with grand decorations and a long table covered with food.

The event would start not long from now.

XxXx

Yuya was still getting ready, brushing her hair and applying light make up. She had never been to grand events before, much less a ball!

Yuya was nervous to say the least and was having doubts if she should attend.

But Yuto wanted her to go!

She pouted to herself. 'Can I even do this? Is this good enough?' she thought, insecurity crawling up her form. She was so inexperienced with social interactions and gatherings.

Sighing, she got up and examined herself, her lips painted with light red and her eyes outlined with red eyeshadow. She smiled slightly at herself in the mirror, and went out of the shop, locking the door and heading to the palace, invitation tucked neatly on her wristband. Her green-red colored silvery fire wings erupted, the mark on her back showing when her hair flew at the force. She flew to the place where everyone was gathered and landed neatly on the ground, her heeled sandals clacking, and her wings dispersing. She arranged herself and began walking inside, handing the invitation to the courtier who was stationed outside the grand doors of the ballroom.

Her eyes widened, mesmerized at the sight of it all, and her mouth slightly hung open as she took the scenery in. It was..fantastic to say the less. She theb shook her head and looked around for Yuto, searching for the other phoenix and making her way to someplace where there was less crowd. She was utterly disappointed when she saw that Yuto was nowhere. She sighed. 'Did he go somewhere or did he forget I was going?' she thought sadly.

"Ladies and gentlemen! All make way for our ruler! The king of Ember City, Yuto Kurosaki!" the courtier announced and everyone stilled, forming at the side formally. Yuya's eyes widened.

Wait...did he just say...? What?!

Yuto appeared from the grand doors, wearing his fire emblen crown with pearls, a silver suit that had gold tailored around the hem and cuffs, it was styled at the back like a closed peacock tail, with purple and black outlines. His pants were colored like the starless night, fitting and right for him and his shoes were the classic dress shoes, a cape was fastened to his suit, colored silver and gold. Over all he was handsome.

Yuya's eyes widened and a stab of panic and embarrasment went through her. So...So Yuto was..

Was the king.

She never felt herself sweat profusely before, and fanned herself as her eyes followed the king in his silver glory. 'H-He never told me he was the..king.. gods why??' she thought, a stab of pain going through her.

XxXx

Yuto hated the formalities at most. His presence didn't need to be announced! But as was tradition, he tried to not let it bother him as he ascended to his firey throne and turned to his people. The councilmen and the courtiers were already stationed as so were the musicians. Good. Everything was all in accord.

He raised his hand to silence everyone and cleared his throat, trying his best to keep up the facade of the king. "My people, I am most joyous that were all able to attend this grand celebration. As you can see, The council and I decided to throw this event in reminder of the years that our city, Ember Town, has stood in its magnificient glory for hundreds of years,

"And as a gift, we included a dance for all to enjoy," he opened his arms and declared. "So let the celebration, begin!!" he boomed and the people cheered and clapped.

The music started, the musicians kicking in gear and playing on their instruments, their minds focused. The phoenixes began to find a partner to dance.

Yuto gingerly sat down on his throne and put his hands on the armrest of the seat. His eyes scanned for any signs of Yuya.

Ah! There she was! Hiding behind a secluded area of the ballroom, Yuto found himself grinning slyly and yet feeling guilty for not even telling her he was the king. She looked so stunning in her gown, like a delicate lily that had just shown its beauty. Yuto felt himself burn in longing.

Yuya gulped and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself, telling herself that this eas not a dream, that this was real, and Yuto was none other than the king that had offered his people love and freedom.

When she felt eyes on her, she opened her own and searched for who ever was staring at her. Only to catch eyes with Yuto, his grey orbs staring at her with an indescribable emotion. Yuya suddenly felt breathless at that stare. Holy shit.

Wait was he standing up? Was he going at her direction? Oh shit! Yuya you're going to die! She yelled at herself, trying to stay calm as much as possible.

Yuto had indeed gotten up from his throne, perhaps to give his legs some exercises as well. It was also the duty of the king to ask his partner for a dance. Biting his lips, he descended down the stairs down his throne and walked over to Yuya amidst the dancing couples, their wings tucked as they danced and little spit fires lighting up above their head in different colors. He arrived to Yuya's side a few moments later and smiled. "Hello there, pretty lady." he said cooly, his insides squirming.

Yuya became flustered, she managed back a smile and bowed, her hands on her sides, grasping her gown. "Good evening... my king." she said back with slight hesitation. Yuto felt guilty but held out his hand to the woman infront of him. "May I have this dance?" he asked. Yuya snapped her head up, staring at the hand then at Yuto's face before slowly grasping that hand and letting her lips curl into a smile. "I...I would love to." she said. The ravenette smiled and grasped her hand and led her to the dance floor, the other couples giving way to their king and his partner.

"May I have permission to hold you?" he asked, Yuya nodded. "Permission granted, your majesty." she affirmed.

Yuto slowly grasped her hip and tightened his hold on Yuya's hand. Yuya copied the motion and rested her free hand on Yuto's shoulder.

And they began to dance, along with the couples around them, the music taking them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD OK another cliffhanger. Please kill me. Lol jk. Please leave a review! Thank you and have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wazzupppp i'm back with another update! I wrote this in our exam XD and yes I dare to do it!! Haha! Anyways! Hope you like it!

XxXx

Chapter 4: Truth

The ballroom was filled with the haunting music, the cacophony composing of classical waltz that tingled and gleamed crystal clear in the dark night as phoenixes danced away. Including Yuya and the king, Yuto.

They let the music take them away, staring into each other's eyes. Yuya looked down and bit her lips, trying to stifle the question that was threatening to spill out of her mouth, she had no right to question the man. But if ever they were in an quite area then perhaps she could question him. They continued to dance, twirling and twisting along with other dancing couples.

Yuto frowned slightly and the crimson-green haired phoenix in his arms looked down. He saw her bite her lips and immediately felt guilt clawing at his heart. "Would you like to move somewhere quite, Miss?" He spoke, voice a low murmur.

Yuya stiffened slightly, steps faltering before they synchronized once again with Yuto's own. "W..Well... If.. If you wish, then of course." she replied, eyes still downcast, raw pain and anxiety coursing through the fiber of her very being.

They both halted in their dancing, the ravenette phoenix not letting go of her hand as he led Yuya away from the dance floor and to somewhere quite. The balcony it seemed. Sure, there were pretty phoenix ladies around but Yuya, in Yuto's eyes, was the most prettiest of them all. He clapped his hands and the servant, who was stationed at the door to the balcony, immediately closed the curtains so they had privacy.

Yuto bit his lips and turned to the woman. "Ms. Yuya?" he started, feeling cautious. Yuya trembled.

"Why...?" she started.

Yuto blinked and scratched the back of his head. "I apologize... I didn't mean to bring you here--"

"Tis' not what I meant... Why did you not tell me? Why didn't you tell me you were the king in the first place?" she asked, hurt evident in her sweet voice, Yuto felt his heart clench in guilt.

Yuya immediately clapped her hands to her mouth, eyes wide. She shouldn't have said that, at the way Yuto's eyes narrowed, she seemed to be in big trouble. She opened her mouth, about to apologize but Yuto cut her off.

"Yes, about that..." the king fidgeted and looked away. "I didn't mean to keep it a secret from you. I just... I wanted to feel normal for atleast once... and Shun... well," he chuckled, fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve. "Let's just say he set me up to get out of the palace so I could take a break."

Yuya listened as the man, Yuto, infront of her, rambled and explained. She gradually felt her anxiety slip away, though, the little wariness still remained as she eyed the purple-black haired phoenix. "Oh..." was all she said as she looked down. "That explains it then." she confirmed.

Yuto eyes the female phoenix. "Will you forgive me, Ms. Yuya?" he slowly grasped her hands as he spoke those words, fear and worry shining in those strong gray eyes. Yuya felt her cheeks heat up and she looked down, sighing. "I can't quite forgive you yet, but seeing as you have explained your side then it's considerable. I'll let it slide." she said.

Yuto nodded, feeling the troubling emotions leave his heart. He smiled slightly. "Would you like to dance again? Just us I mean?" he asked hopefully.

Yuya widened her eyes, her blush increasing. "Uhh..." struck dumb, she couldn't answer properly. She was probably looking like a lost puppy. "...Sure?" she squeaked out. Yuto chuckled softly and held out his hand.

Yuya took that hand, feeling the tingling sensation creep up her whole body as they once again danced, the occasional music accompanying their lone dance. Just Yuto and Yuya, no one else.

XxXx

There was a loud crash in the ballroom, and all of the people were forced to halt their dance. All of them silent as two seemingly aggressive phoenixes yelled at each other. Yuya and Yuto were back in the hall and they stared at the two as well.

"Hey' Why'd 'ou do 'hat?!" one slurred, the other growled. "You have no right to be here! You are a dead beat!" the other hissed.

Yuto interrupted, his voice loud and booming around the hall, his eyes alight with anger. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" He shouted. Everyone, even the drunk phoenixes quitened, their eyes widening.

"Y-You're majesty!" They both cried. Yuto narrowed his eyes as they bowed to him, trying to apologize.

"You are not allowed to cause such ruckus in this celebration. Therefore, you should go home and cause no more trouble for today," he hissed lowly, dangerously, that even thick ice would break and shatter. "Guards! Take them away and see them outside!" he barked.

The guards quickly arrived and locked arms with the two drunks, dragging them away, whining and yelling, begging for forgiveness.

Yuto took a deep breath and turned to his people who were silent. "I apologize. Shall we continue the celebration?" he asked, forcing a smile. Yuya saw through it and did not buy it. Yuto had felt bad for losing his temper. The other phoenixes murmured but the music started again and so they danced, the moment that happened earlier slowly being forgotten.

XxXx

"Hey, you okay?" Yuya whispered when they went back to the balcony to once again have some peace and quite. Yuto sighed and leaned against the railing, his hands clenched. "...No, not really." he uttered, voice heavy.

"Well, you did seem down after you yelled. You hate losing control of yourself, don't you?" she whispered. Yuto nodded slowly. "Yes. As much as I know it is needed, I hate feeling angry. It makes me dizzy and guilty." he mumbled.

Yuya smiled softly. "Tis' alright, you are after all not perfect, you're just like us commoners, you have feelings as well." she smiled softly. Yuto stiffened but then slumped. "Yeah, that is true. I am not perfect after all," he turned to Yuya with a smile. "Thank you for trying to lift up my mood, Ms. Yuya." he said.

Yuya smiled. "You're welcome."

XxXx

As the night went on and everyone had quitened down, going back to their homes. Yuya stayed and watched as everyone went about their ways, spreading their wings and going home. She smiled softly.

She couldn't go home just yet. Not yet atleast, because if they knew...

She sighed. Yuto appeared beside her. "Are you going home as well?" he asked softly. Yuya glanced over to the man and smiled. "I'm afraid so. I'm just watching everyone go home." she full turned to the other.

Yuto caught her hand and brought it to his lips. the green-red haired phoenix blushed. That was usually a sign of affection, kissing someone's hand was a way of saying that you adored a person. "Of course, Ms. Yuya. Though, you must be careful when you go home." Yuto murmured, taking all his willpower just to force himself to break away and not keep Yuya in the palace and keep her to himself.

Yuya smiled. "Of course, i'll be extra careful. Do not worry yourself to the bone." she whispered as Yuto let her hand drop gently to her side, feeling the skin tingle at the touch of Yuto's lips on her knuckle.

"I'll see you around, my king." she bowed and Yuto cracked a smile as she started walking away and spread her wings out in the distance and flew off.

What he didn't notice as her hair parted, was the mark on her back. The tattoo of a teardrop and flame in between the tattoo of crimson-reddish colored wings.

XxXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an intense chapter for me XD I'm not used to ittttt! But I hope you like it!! I did my best!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up! Sorry for the late upload! I had to rest up ya know? I fell ill and didn't have any motivation to do my stories! Sooo now! I hope you like this one! :D leave a review or fave! It is greatly appreciated! Thank you! Enjoy!

XxXx

Chapter 5: Forbidden One

It had been weeks since the ball was done. Everybody was still talking about that, not getting over the fact that most of the ladies and gentlemen had danced eith their dream partners. Yuto was no exception, swooning at the thought of Yuya who he had danced with and accepted him even though he was the king.

She might've been upset at him for not telling but Yuya had still kept her cool and did not demand or press for answers, but only asked nicely. Yuto sighed to himself, rubbing his unintentionally warm cheeks. Wow, was that there before? He wasn't sure but the green and red haired phoenix was making him feel something extraordinary and he bathed in it with pleasure.

"My King?" Kite's voice cut in through Yuto's thoughts. The aforementioned startled out of his thoughts and cleared his throat. "Pardon, Kite? I did not quite catch what you were saying." he informed, trying to compose himself.

Kite stared at the king and bowed, hand over his heart. "As I was saying, my king. The rogue phoenixes are on the loose and our royal knights haven't caught them as of yet. Shall we double the security for all the people's safety? I heard last night that another citizen was attacked and left to bleed to death." he repeated.

Yuto growled in frustration.

Ah yes, the rogue phoenixes, also known as the Death Phoenix. One of the more mysterious and dangerous clans that had went astray from the light. They had the uncanny craving for bloodshed and death as their names implied and the ravenette was starting to feel irritated and angry everytime they harrassed his citizen. They weren't easily caught and even his most skilled knights could not catch them. Who knows what these rogues had done to others?

Yuto took a deep breath and leaned back on his throne, the fire crackling into a fierce red reflecting his emotion which was currently frustration and anger. "Yes. Make sure you do double the security and be on guard as well. Keep your eyes and ears open, and make sure you have caught all of the rogues. They have caused nothing but trouble." he ordered, eyes steely and burning. He was internally gritting his teeth, wanting to protect all of his citizens.

Kite could only nod and bow again. "As you wish, my king." he said.

Yuto nodded. "Now, any more to discuss?"

XxXx

Yuya sighed softly as she restocked the shelves, the game shop was filled with customers today and she was very busy, monitoring and entertaining the customers at the same time. It was a miracle she was even standing with all the strain, but it was expected after her appearance at the castle. She smiled ironically to herself.

"Miss! Pardon me! But is this shogi board for sale?" one voice called out.

Yuya blinked and turned to the voice. "Yes of course, everything in this shop is for sale! With the exception of antiques." she informed. The phoenix, apparently a male, blinked, going over to the counter and handing her the shogi board. She hummed. "That would be 3 gold coins" she said.

The shop was noisy.

This was one hell of a day.

XxXx

Later that day, Yuto once again walked down the familiar lane of the Entertainment Game Shop, it was already night time when the black and violet haired male had walked to the shop, knocking on the door. "Miss Yuya?" he asked.

There was a brief silence before Yuya opened the door, a small smile plastered on her cherry red lips. "Ah, Sir Yuto... or is it, your majesty now?" she teased and let him in, stepping aside. "Come in, come in." she invited and the king thanked her sincerely, proud that she didn't seem to waver at his title. "Please, you can still call me by name. No need for the formalities, I've had quite enough of that in the palace." he grunted.

Yuya laughed. "As you wish then." she closed the door once Yuto was inside and gestured to the living room. The male walked there without protest, noticing that Yuya was wearing a sleeveless red shirt and black cotton pants. Yuto felt his cheeks warm as Yuya sat down across from him, picking up her tea cup. "What brings you again here?" she asked.

Yuto shrugged, looking down at the teacup on the table. "I wanted to visit. To unwind you know?" he said, all but a half-lie. He wanted to get away from his duties yes. The stress was getting to him and Yuya was the one who could chase it away, giving him a fresh breath of air.

Yuya turned worried eyes to the king. "Ah, I see. Care to tell what troubles you? You look like you need it." she said.

And once again, Yuto was rendered dumb struck, the female's sharpness catching him off guard. He bit his tongue slightly. "I shouldn't casually tell this to a citizen but seeing that the people have been attacked, I guess I have no choice in the matter, I suppose." he mumbled, loud enough for Yuya to hear.

The female nodded. "Go ahead, i'm all ears." she said, like she had ruled a kingdom. Yuto was confused on why she was taking this all in so calmly. A normal phoenix would be sent panicking at the mention in such matters.

Yuto began to suspect that something was up but he told her anyways. He trusted her even though she acted like a soldier ready for battle.

XxXx

"Well... That is indeed a problem." she said worriedly, her eyes glazed over, deep in thought. Yuto bit his lips. "Yes. Tis' the people that I am worried about, in all honesty." he uttered.

Yuya snapped out of her reverie and turned her crimson stare to Yuto's gray orbs. "Would you like my advice in the matter?" she said softly, eyes gentle and patient. Yuto felt his heart flutter, making him stutter. "U-Uhhh... No, no, you've done enough, Miss Yuya and I appreciate you listening to that piece of information. I don't want you to be in danger." he assured. "Thank you again." he informed.

The female phoenix tilted her head, a bit disappointed but she masked it well. 'Oh, if only you knew what I was, Yuto.' she thought woefully then answered. "Tis' no problem, Sir Yuto. A friend is always willing to listen do they not?" she teased.

Yuto smirked. "Mayhaps."

And with that, they settled into comfortable silence.

XxXx

Another few months have passed, the attacks in the city had worsened and Yuto was getting stressed out, barely getting any sleep. He had even resorted to scouting the town and borders himself, getting into fights with the roaming rogues in the process. The king would sometimes sport wounds after the battle, resulting for him to stay in bed for days.

Right now, he was wandering the streets, hearing that one of his citizen was dueling with another.

It wasn't illegal of course. Duels were spent outside for fun and challenges when phoenixes would get bored. Right now, he was heading to the town square where the duel was.

He was shocked to see Yuya dueling with another phoenix, a pink haired male it seemed. Yuto felt a small spike of jealousy course through him but he decided to stay still, watching Yuya intently.

"Now I summon my Entermate Viper and I place one card face down!" her voice rung out, loud and clear as she put down the cards, the holographic images appearing. A pendulum pendant hung on her neck that Yuto had just noticed before his eyes zeroed in on her open back. His steel gray eyes widened.

What the...?

Was that--Was Yuya really--?

Yuto made a strangled noise at the back of his throat.

The duel continued as Yuto contemplated on what he should talk about with Yuya.

XxXx

The duel ended a few turns later, Yuya coming out as the victor. The phoenixes that had gathered cheered and applaused, congratulating the two dueling participants.

Yuto bit his lips as Yuya smiled and thanked everybody. The crowd began dispersing and everybody started to go home.

The phoenix king didn't notice that Yuya had approached him. "Sir Yuto?" she asked.

Yuto held back a yelp, jumping in surprise when her voice came close to his ear, he whirred around and found himself nose to nose with the woman he was secretly holding affections for. Yuto gulped. "O-Oh! Miss Yuya! Hello! I ermm... didn't notice you!" he stammered, pulling back slightly.

Was his face hot? And why was he breathing heavily?

Yuya made a peculiar noise, and was that a blush? or was Yuto imagining it. "My apologies. I did not mean to startle you." she said sincerely with a smile.

Yuto gulped. Okay, he could absolutely die now.

"Tis' Fine, Miss Yuya." he cleared his throat. "Would you... Like to look around then go back to your shop so we can talk?" he asked, feeling anxiety creep up to him. Yuya tilted her head. "I would like to walk around yes, but by the sound of your tone, it seems urgent. Lets talk about it!" she chirped.

Yuto widened his eyes, once again caught off guard when he thought he was sure that his voice could not be discerned when it was urgent. The man, hesitant at first, nodded mutely.

Yuya grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag the male back to the game shop, keeping a firm hold on the warm hand that was in her grasp. Yuto could do nothing more but blush, the pleasant warmth tingling in his core and cheeks.

But he knew he had to talk to her in a bit on who and what she was.

When they had arrived in the shop, Yuto had gone extremely quite and Yuya was making sure they were settled in comfortably, the woman then turned to him and looked at the king worriedly. "Sir Yuto? Is something the matter?" the silence set her on edge.

Yuto looked up at Yuya and chewed his inner cheek. Should he tell? He didn't want to scare her.

"I..."

I want to know what you are!

"Are you..."

Are you what I think you are?"

"Please..Uhh..."

Please tell me!

Tense silence began to form in the air. Yuya began to fidget, her nerves going haywire. What was Yuto implying? He was stuttering! What was going on? "Sir Yuto?" she said, her voice shaky.

Yuto took a deep breath. Oh to hell with it! "Are you... are you a forbidden mix?"

The silence that followed was deafening.

Yuya's mouth was agape, her eyes wide and her face pale.

So... he was right. Yuya was a forbidden bird. Yuto fidgeted as well, staring at Yuya as she hung her head, from shame or anger he did not know. But he wanted to find out what she was, even though he felt guilty.

"...How did you know?" She whispered, her voice loud like a shouted command in the silence of the shop.

Yuto licked his lips nervously. "I saw... I saw the markings on your back." he informed, looking down and playing with his thumbs.

Yuya looked up, tears gathering in her eyes. "I thought that... no one would find out." she stammered, voice cracking. Yuto wanted to hit himself for making her cry. He didn't want that. No never. "I...I apologize if I brought up unwanted memories, Miss Yuya but--" he got cut off.

Yuya sniffed and continued to stare at Yuto, tears starting to stream down her face. "Sir Yuto... Have you ever heard of what happened to the forbidden mixes?" she whispered. Yuto hesitated then nodded after a few moments. "Last I heard, they vanished from the face of the land out of nowhere." he said.

Yuya shook her head. "They didn't vanish."

Yuya's haunted eyes scared Yuto.

She took a deep breath.

"I was there..."

She paused. "They were all killed, by the rogues." she finished.

Yuto winced. "I..." he started, but could not find in his heart to voice out what he wanted to say.

Yuya stood up. "And I... am the last of the forbidden mixes. The chosen. The Forbidden One."

And she turned around, lifting her hair and showing the mark on her back in full view.

Yuto widened his eyes.

There on the seemingly beautiful, elegant crafted wings tattoo, in the middle, fire, water, and a moon ensemble was there in the middle.

"I am.. or was the queen of the forbidden mixes...or called as the Elemental Phoenixes." She finished ominously, rendering Yuto speechless.

Oh hell, he was going to have a loooonnng discussion with Yuya about this.

XxXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides* Don't kill me please! I am sorry for the cliffhanger but I wanted a bit of suspense so I hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy! I'm seriously too into this XD Here's another chapter though! So I hope you enjoy!

XxXx

Chapter 6: Elemental's Demise

Yuto sat tensely as he stared at Yuya's marks oenjoy back. He stood up and gently grabbed her hand, lowering it to her side, resulting in her hair cascading down and covering her tattooed back. "We better hide that then. Don't worry too much, you're safe." He whispered.

Yuya shuddered. "Am I? I am still not assured." she said.

Yuto nodded. "Of course you are safe here, so long as you don't show your back. I won't judge you for who you are... but," he took a deep breath. "Will you tell me what happened?" he asked.

Yuya hung her head and turned to the male. "I will, but only if you don't spread this. I'm afraid of your people's wellbeing should they know." she whispered gravely and sat down, Yuto doing the same, this time by her side. He took her hand and squeezed it gently, assuring her that he was there to listen. Yuya could only feel little comfort in that.

"My home, The city of Vixia, used to prosper. Phoenixes of different kinds sought my home for loving so freely and even though they were none compatible elements, my people and I were accepting of such, thus it is why we are called 'Forbidden Phoenixes' and most of the land shun us for our different elements and breeds.

" We were constantly faced by war, by poverty, and as always death, our land almost died out and the phoenixes had almost vanished."

Yuya took a deep breath and shuddered. "Until I ascended the throne." she whispered.

Yuto listened

XxXx

_Yuya's whole body trembled as she walked up to the pearly white throne, her form graceful and lithe, the cape of velvet white silk fastened around her neck and her green dress glistening in the sunlight. She bit her lips and took a step on the stairs._

_"My Queen!" A voice called out, panicking and on the verge of passing out. Yuya whirred around, eyes wide. "Yuzu! What is going on?!" she asked, her voice ringing loud and clear._

_Yuzu, a pink haired phoenix with blue eyes, panicked, looking frantic and on a mania. "The citizens! They're being harrassed by the Lightning Phoenixes! My Queen, help them!"_

_Yuya's eyes widened then narrowed. No one dared harm her citizen! Not under her watch! She growled. "Send all the formidable fighters and make sure to hokd a barricade! I will come along and join you in battle! Now!" she snapped. Yuzu nodded and scrambled away, reporting to the knights._

_Yuya prepared for battle, her eyes burning bright crimson._

_~~~_

_Yuya stumbled to the ground, her crimson-green wings wide open and her hair whipping wildly in the wind, her arms were outsretched as she finished the last of the war stricken phoenixes who challenged her kingdom._

_She hissed slightly and looked around, seeing the dead and wounded phoenixes around her, some of her soldiers had fallen and she sniffed. One of her knights went up to her and dropped to the ground, face covered by the helmet he wore. "My Queen? Are you alright?" he asked, worried._

_Yuya winced, looking down. "I am fine. Please see to it that the fallen are buried and the wounded are tended. Do this for me?" she asked. The knight hesitated, though he wanted to protest he couldn't so he settled in inclining his head, a sign of respect and stood up. "As you wish, My Queen." he said. The knight then turned to the standing soldiers. "Alright men! Bury all the fallen and the wounded ones be tended! The queen hereby decrees it!" he commanded._

_Yuya sighed softly and winced, her wings tucking, the moon ensemble on the middle of her wings glowing._

XxXx

Yuya sighed softly, rubbing her wrist. Yuto grasped her hand gently and squeezed it. "Will... Will you tell me why you hide your markings and tattoos?" he asked, concern shining in his orbs.

Yuya took a deep breath, letting out a bitter chuckle. "I'm afraid so. Since i've revealed what I am, then I might as well tell you the story of why I hide my markings." she mused, squeezing Yuto's hand back.

XxXx

_Yuya rubbed her wrist together as she went to an isolated cave, the oracle as they call the lone phoenix who would tell them their destinies and prophecies. Yuya, the young queen, the age of 17, went to that place, shivering at what she was about to face._

_She stopped at the seemingly torn curtains, looking at the patterns that were embedded on the fabric, seeing different faces and designs that looked unimaginable. The queen could only gulp and step inside, parting the curtains, coming face to face with the oracle who sat a few meters away from her._

_The oracle, although some perceive them as old and withered, was a beautiful woman in all honesty. She held an air of authority and knowledge with cunning eyes that could make any woman jealous and men chase after her beauty, but being the oracle, she did not seek a mate and instead, decided to serve the gods. She hummed and looked up, smiling mysteriously. "What a pleasure to see you here, lovely and just queen." she greeted, her tone breezy and light._

_Yuya blushed at her words and looked down, sitting down on the stone floor and drawing on the ground. "Hello, oracle of Vixia. I have come here seeking something." she said straight to the point._

_The oracle raised a brow and stood up, sparks and glitters flying off her form. "Ah, so I see, dare I say that you have come here to know what the mark you bear means?" she asked._

_Yuya nodded, shocked. It was to be expected, she was facing a messenger of the gods after all. She bit her lips and played with her hair, twisting it in the process. "Yes, I'm afraid so. For everytime someone has seen it, they either run away screaming or faint at my sight." she explained, feeling the hurt course through her. She didn't blame them though, she might've been hideous looking._

_The woman with curly blonde hair furrowed her eyebrows and once again sat down on her chair made of cushions. She closed her eyes as the glitters and sparks encircled her feet, purple mist coming out of her robes. When her eyes opened they were no longer the beautiful blue, but rather a bright shade of glowing green._

_"A phoenix born of the night element,_

_A curse to bear that shall smite,_

_Screams of terror it shall bring,_

_In the wrong hands it will endanger,_

_Fire, Water, Night,_

_The 3 elements thats filled with peril,_

_To smite or save it will depend,_

_To the phoenix who bears the mark._

_A soul mate who shall accept,_

_The longing of the forbidden breed,_

_The balance that they uphold,_

_Shall be needed when the curse befalls,_

_When death comes in to smite,_

_The phoenix of forlorn shall rise,_

_Forbidden and Rogue shall fight,_

_In the hands of the Forbidden One their fates shall fall."_

_The woman seized her prophecy and slumped on her seat. Yuya's eyes widened, her mouth hanging open. She had... She had understood what it meant._

_And for all her life, this was the first time that Yuya was scared of her powers. Scared of her birth._

_She was destined to be a sacrifice, and she was to handle the fate of the land._

_Oh gods. Yuya felt sick to her stomach. She stood up and ran out of the cave, tears streaming down her face._

_She wasn't ready for this. Oh gods, why would such a big responsibility fall on her?_

_She cried later on till evening, not believing that she would be putting herself in danger and her people would despise her._

_~~~~_

_It had been a year since Yuya ruled the Kingdom of Vixia, trying her best to let her people have a comfortable and happy life. She had hidden her tattoos, everything that said or screamed that she was the chosen, The Forbidden One. Elemental Phoenixes only had 2 elements while hers was 3, which was a pretty rare thing._

_Currently, the queen was hunched over, quill in hand as she wrote and signed documents after documents, feeling a headache coming up. It was already night time and everything seemed peaceful enough._

_Oh how wrong she was._

_There was a loud scream of terror somewhere in the village that woke everybody up, Yuya being halted from her writings, eyes wide at the loud bloody murder._

_Dark flames suddenly erupted in her kingdom and the people began screaming for help._

_The palace was also in a panic, calling upon their queen to help them. "OUR LADY!! SAVE US!! PLEASE!!"_

_"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!"_

_"HELP US!"_

_"MY QUEEN SAVE US!"_

_The screams rung out and Yuya abruptly stood up, her teeth clenched, the chair she sat on toppled over as she flew out her window to defend her people._

_What she saw, however, stopped her in her in her tracks, her eyes going wider in horror as she saw the dark winged phoenixes who were attacking, ravaging, and destroying her town._

_The death phoenixes._

_Yuya let out a battle cry so loud, the whole city could hear it. The knights and guards all shot up, carrying their weapons and some of them using their elements as a weapon. "ATTACK! DEFEND EVERYBODY!!" She ordered._

_There was a set of cries, filled with anger and some with blood thirst._

_Then the battle began._

_~~~~_

_Yuya watched as all her people got slaughtered and massacred by the death phoenixes, her already weakened body filled with anguish and wrath as she tried to stand._

_It was too late. The screams of her citizens would forever be embedded in her mind and soul. Never again will she forget this. She wept for her people, for her friends as she got surrounded. She had failed as a protector of her village._

_The last memory of her citizen was something she would not forget. When one lone phoenix had seen her back. The man's eyes had considerably widened and he had screamed loudly that sent everyone in a panic and frenzy. "THE FORBIDDEN ONE!!!" the man had screamed._

_And it had cut deeply into Yuya's heart to know that her citizen's feared her. The rogues were the additional knife to her wounds._

_She let out a scream and a bright light surrounded her, blinding the rogues who had let out a horrible shriek from the bright light._

_And when they had looked at where she once sat, defeated and worn, there was no trace of her that she was ever there. "Find her and kill her!!" one rogue ordered and the others scurried off._

_The town of Vixia had fallen, the prosperous city falling into ruins. Nothing but a place filled with nightmares and corpses._

_In the mountain of Moonlight, Yuya had reappeared there, collapsing on the crystal clear rocks, worn, tired, and defeated as she wept in her sleep for the people she could not protect even though they were afraid of her._

_She had failed. And it was her fault that this had happened._

_"I'm sorry..." she whispered and blacked out, tears of blood flowing down her cheeks._

XxXx

"And... that is basically what happened on why I hide my markings. If I ever do show anyone, they would automatically fear me." she whispered, her voice cracking, filled with sorrow and anguish.

Yuto hugged her, trying to console the now ex-ruler who had banished herself. "Tis' not your fault, Miss Yuya. It wasn't your fault." he tried to assure but the woman only shook her head.

"I was the reason for their demise, Yuto!!" she yelled, hiding her face in her hands and sobbing. "I was the reason why my people died in the hands of the rogue! I am a failure! It should have been me who should've died! Not my people! Not my friends!" she spat.

Yuto could do nothing but soothe her, trying to lull her to calm down. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear, feeling his heart clench at her hateful words to her persona. She didn't deserve that pain, she didn't deserve such treatment. Nobody should suffer such cruel fate. No one had seen how beautiful the phoenix in his arm was.

Yuya kept crying, blabbering all her regrets and her hateful words towards her being.

They stayed like that for an hour, locked in their embrace, cradled in each other's arms. No one would dare disturb them.

It was just Yuto and Yuya. Just them and nothing more.

XxXx

When Yuya was finally calm enough to talk, she was a bit shaky and Yuto had tried his best to console her. "Are you alright now?" he asked.

Yuya could only shake her head. "I'll be fine. My apologies for crying." she whispered, voice hoarse.

Yuto smiled assuringly. "Tis' not a problem. I am here for you always." he replied.

Yuya could only smile back crookedly. "Thank you."

The night wore on and Yuto had to go back to the palace. The king looked up at the stars and let out a breath.

"I promise, Miss Yuya. I will help you in what you are going through..." he vowed silently as he went to his bedroom, shutting the door to his chambers.

XxXx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reeeeee another chapter! Hope you're enjoying 'Forbidden One' dear readers! This is the only fic that keeps me going ya know? xD I've never felt more inspired than this! Please leave a review or fave! Your support is greatly appreciated qwq

_ XxXx _

**Chapter 7: ** **The Tragic Date**

The air that morning was crisp and cool, so unlike the usually hot temperature that the Fire Phoenixes had gotten accustomed to. A change of weather should be interesting right? Not exactly.

Phoenixes, when exposed to colder weathers tend to be sluggish and more... humane in clothing. They wore long sleeves and pants, not the usual flamboyant outfits they always wore. And the king wasn't exempted in such things as well.

**XxXx**

Yuto groaned as the cold weather chilled him, making him bundle more on his trenchcoat. He was wearing a lavender shirt and black cotton pants. All in all, he looked what deemed to be normal. He huffed, looking at the sky. 'Damn, why does it have to be so cold today?' he thought, walking down the familiar street of Yuya's home.

He remembered their conversation a few weeks ago clear as day. He bit his lips and shook his head, trying to will away the anxiety that knotted in his core. He wasn't scared of Yuya, definetely not but he feared for her well being and her experience that Yuto wondered why she was still sane after her encounters. The king sighed and halted at the doorstep of the game shop, opening the door and welcoming himself in, hearing the shop bell ring clearly.

He waited for a moment.

A sneeze suddenly rang out, making Yuto jump at the noise. Yuya peeked around the corner, wearing a red longsleeve and green cammo pants. "Oh! Sir Yuto! Tis' you I see." she greeted, managing a weak smile on his direction.

"Hello Miss Yuya," he greeted back, smiling at her adorable form. "Are you feeling alright? You sneezed quite hard." he asked after.

Yuya blushed and scratched the back of her head, grinning sheepishly, a blush painting her porcelain cheeks. "Eh... Yes, I'm okay. Sorry about that, tis' just... The weather is a bit chilly today." she said slowly, obviously tensing. Yuto did not miss how her formed stiffened slightly. "...Pardon if I am prying but was your weather... in your old city, this cold?" he asked, feeling concern well in his chest.

Yuya pursed her lips, chewing her inner cheek and digging her hand into her other palm. "...Yes...Yes it was this cold.." she replied. Yuto chose that moment to stride over to her and grabbed her wrist.

The female phoenix, wide eyed, look at the king, eyes questioning and confused. Yuto wasn't sure why he had a sudden urge to envelope Yuya in a hug but his intuition told him to do it. The last of his seemingly careful control had snapped and he found himseld embracing the green-crimson haired woman, tightly, almost lovingly.

Yuya's eyes widened more, her face turning beet-red, her mouth hung slightly open at the affection the king had shown her and she was bordeline confused on why he was making her feel like she mattered and was loved. "U-Uhm... Sir Yuto?" she whispered. Yuto only tightened his hold and hummed.

Yuya's face would've turned more redder if it could. She gulped, hesitance clear in her actions before she slumped and slowly returned the embrace, placing her head on Yuto's shoulder. "...I'm sorry for worrying you." she said.

"You don't have anything to apologize, Miss Yuya, I may not know how it feels to have a home perish but I understand the pain. So don't apologize for what you are feeling right now." he comforted. Yuya nuzzled her face on Yuto's broad shoulder. The male almost let out a purr of pleasure from the action but he managed to hold himself back.

And they stayed like that, Yuto comforting Yuya and holding her close, unaware of the peering eyes on the window, staring with anger in blazing orbs. The creature vanished in a flash, leaving behind a darj flame crackling on the ground.

**XxXx**

Once they were situated again, Yuya had served Yuto, sweet tea and apples. Something that she had found the king to be fond of. That made Yuya smile softly and she had to stifle it in, settling in giggling instead as she picked up her cup. She was about to put the cup to her lips when Yuto's voice stopped her;

"Miss Yuya?"

She froze slightly then looked over to the king, who had a nervous look on his face, although it didn't look like he had bad news to bring, it still sent Yuya's heart racing and her breathing unsteady. "Y-Yes, Sir Yuyo?" she breathed.

Yuto took a deep breath after much careful planning and debating. "Would you... Would you like to go out with me today? Just for unwinding that's all." he stammered, his heart racing.

Yuya's eyes widened, her cheeks going warm from the blush that had formed there. There was an awkward silence at first before the woman replied, slow, hesitant, and cautious. "...Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked.

Yuto's cheeks colored. "Yes," he replied. "I am."

Yuya became bashful and put her teacup down to avoid spilling tea on herself. She didn't notice she was shaking. From anticipation or anxiety she did not know, but it made her feel good. "W-Well...I-I'd love to." she said, smiling softly. "Why not right? I mean, we do need it." she added as an afterthought.

She saw Yuto relax in his seat and almost laughed at the doe eyed hopeful expression on his face. "Really? We can go out now if you want?" he asked, his voice hopeful amidst his careful mask.

Yuya cracked a smile and stood up. "Sure, let me change first then we can head out." She paused slightly and drank her tea then gathered the teacups, pot, and the plate, heading to the kitchen to drop the items on the sink. She then headed upstairs, winking at Yuto and ascending, leaving the poor king red faced.

Did Yuya just wink at him? Yuto had immensely colored at the gesture. The lady phoenix sure was subtle with her moves that Yuto wondered if he had imagined what had just transpired.

A moment later, for what seemed like forever in Yuto's mind, Yuya finally descended down the stair, wearing a red turtle neck longsleeve with sleeveless white and yellow vest and dark military colored pants. She had a belt around her hips that held her deck and also wore red sneakers. She looked adorable and Yuto wished that she would wear these kind of outfits rather than her dresses. "Anxious I see." Yuya's mischievous voice flittered through.

Yuto coughed and cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks heat up, making it seem that he hadn't been oogling at Yuya's form. "Of course. It is, after all, the first time I am going out with you." he said smoothly. 'Great job, Yuto. You're such a smooottthh talker.' he sarcastically added in his mind.

Yuya giggled and walked up to the male, shyly looping her arm around Yuto's bicep. The king felt himself blush at her touch. "Shall we go? I have no arguments on where you'll take me to." she said softly, a soft smile planted on her lips.

Yuto nodded, speechless. He's have to scream at his pillow later. Oh joy.

Yuya was going to be the death of him.

**XxXx**

The two had ended up wandering from shop after shop, Yuto insisting that they take in the time to savor the day while Yuya had protested that he didn't need to bring her to every shop just because she would stare at it, they had argued at it but it was nothing more than a friendly squabble. At the end Yuya had lost the fight and resigned to her fate, mock pouting and muttering at the king.

Yuto laughed at her attempts on trying to stay mad but he knew she couldn't keep up the facade for too long. Apparently the raven-lavender haired male was right as she smiled at him. "You're going to be the death of me, Sir Yuto." she grumbled playfully.

Yuto booped her nose, causing her to blush. "We can't have that now can we?" he smirked. She giggled.

The people had actually noticed them but did not know it was their king and the phoenix who he had danced with. They smiled at the two couples and whispered on how good they looked together, some of the phoenixes had began betting that they were meant to be. Yuya and Yuto were oblivious on what was going on, too occupied in their friendly teasing and banter.

**XxXx**

"Okay *wheeze* we should... calm down. Anyone would think we are a nut job if they see us like this." Yuya wheezed out, giggling with tears streaming down her face.

Yuto snorted and laughed again, his lungs and sides aching from their laughter. "I..*laugh*..completely agree." he said, in between laughter.

Oh joy. This was going to be a very long day.

**XxXx**

Yuya slapped both her cheeks, once she calmed down and panted slightly, a smile on her face.

They had sat down in a bench on an empty park, both her and Yuto sitting down as they watched other couples wander around the plaza. She looked over at Yuto. "Don't you have to look out for the rogues though?" the thought crossed her mind.

Yuto bit the inside of his cheek. "The patrol and knights are currently bordering and securing the city so I'm free of my duty as of now. I've had a lot of issues in my plate and my advisor, Shun, actually recommended I take a breather." he explained.

"Ah, I see. You do need it, plus, we can't have an exhausted king ruling over the kingdom. I'm sure everything will be resolved in due time. You're an excellent ruler and I know that your people will be safe under your care." she assured. Yuto smiled and draped and arm on her shoulder and pulling her close so the other phoenix was pressed to his side.

Yuya flushed red at the gesture, feeling her heart beat increase its tempo. "Thank you for trying to assure me, Miss Yuya, your words do bring comfort to my troubled mind." he complimented, meaning every word he said.

Yuya looked away, her blush worsening, squeaking out, she managed to blurt her answer. "Y-You're welcome." she stuttered.

It was noe Yuto's mission to bring out that blush from Yuya. He loved seeing the green-crimson haired phoenix fluster under his advances. His mind suddenly took a path that it had never trekked before and he quickly pushed the sexual thoughts away in the back of his mind.

Gods what was wrong with him? Why did Yuya invoke feelings that he shouldn't be feeling for a friend. At the thought, he berated himself, feeling his mood dampen but he did not let it show.

Yuya was sputtering slightly at the close contact, looking up at Yuto's face. "S-Sir Yuto. W-what are you-" she started but was cut off. "Just let me hold you close, hmm?" he hummed.

Yuya squeajed but stilled, her face flushed red.

Yuto smirked and leaned his head on hers.

Today was peaceful, even though it was chilly and Yuto loved it, especially when Yuya was by his side.

They stared at the fountain that was in the center of the park, the crystal clear water spurting down to the base. Yuya tilted her head in curiosity and opened her mouth to speak, to perhaps inquire about the fountain and its origin, but as usual, Yuto beat her to it.

"You want to know about the fountain?" He asked, smiling at her glimmering orbs that just made him melt into goo.

Yuya nodded, a shy smile on her face. "Yes, please." she said softly.

Yuto nodded and began telling the tale about the fountain. Apparently it granted wishes and healed sick phoenixes, so the first king of Ember town believed. Yuya was intrigued with the story and was about to ask some more.

"So what happened next?" she asked.

"Well-" Yuto started but was cut off when a scream tore through the air, making them jump and all the couples in the park turning to the noise, eyes all wide with fear.

Yuya's eyes went wide and immediately, an explosion tore through the fear. The phoenixes around the park went crazy, all panicking and running away, screaming in panic. Yuto stood up, his fierce protectiveness overcoming over him. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" He bellowed, Yuya standing beside him and clutching his trench coat. "Sir Yuto?" she whispered.

The smoke cleared as the figure emerged. A handsome phoenix, dark, deadly, and handsome walked to the king's direction, a twisted insane smirk in his face. "Well, well, well... If it isn't the king of the Fire Phoenixes. What a pleasant surprise." the voice dripped with sarcasm, dark black eyes staring daggers unto Yuto's own orbs.

The king hissed, fire erupting and circling his clenched fist. "Who are you?! How dare you attack my city?!" he roared, the phoenixes had long cowered away, hiding behind safe places and watching the argument ensue with fear and curiosity. Yuya whimpered.

The figure smirked. "I am Johan, A Death phoenix, the second in command of the king of the Death Phoenixes and I have come to seize your throne for our king!" he declared. Yuto hissed. "Bastard..." he growled lowly.

Yuya tugged at Yuto's trench coat urgently, eyes wide in realization. The king tensed and glanced at Yuya, tilting his head slightly. "Yuya?" he whispered softly.

Yuya pleaded with her eyes, mouthing. 'Don't do it, please. You'll get killed.' she mouthed.

Yuto extinguished the flame in his hand and squeezed her hand. "I'll be okay. Go find a safe place." he said. Then turned to Johan, who had a wide smirk on his face, eyeing Yuya with a look of lust. Yuto growled and pried himself free from Yuya's grip, igniting the flame he once extinguished. His wings erupted from his back, large, beautiful, and most of all deadly, the color of black and purple fire that curled and lashed. "You'll have to go through me first." he growled.

Johan smirked, igniting his hands with dark fire, his own wings, black like the dead of night erupting from his back, his unruly black hair whipping from the winds the wings caused.

Yuya stayed frozen, then almost fainted at what Johan said.

"Oh, and who ever wins gets the woman who you have held close."

Yuto growled, eyes glowing with fury and possessiveness. "Bastard! You'll never win her!" he snapped and lunged. Johan smirked and prepared himself as he clashed with the king, their flames combining and lashing at each other, creating a pillar of black and purple flame.

Yuya stood frozen, shocked at the declaration. She stood, watching with frozen horror as Yuto and Johan began to fight over the kingdom and her.

Why?

She quivered, watching and watching as her king fougbt ferociously, using his flame and magic to combat Johan, the rogue was apparently the same skill as the king and had no problem countering his attacks and advances.

And it was getting tense.

Yuya could stand it no more. She ran to Yuto.

"NO!" She screamed as the dark phoenix began chanting a spell, a one hit kill. No! She couldn't have that! She didn't eant Yuto to die!

Rather her than the king!

She began running and running until she reached the king, just in time before the spell was fired. "MOVE!" She yelled and pushed Yuto out of the way, her back turned to the spell. Yuto stumbled out of the way, eyes wide as he turned and watched the woman he love stand in his place, her back turned to the oncoming spell.

Johan's eyes was wide as well and he yelled. "WOMAN! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he shouted, trying to cancel the spell, but found it was too late.

**WOOSH!**

**CRACKLE!**

A loud scream of pain erupted, Yuya's eyes wide from the pain, her back sizzling as the spell burned her back and began to envelope her, the cloth of her turle neck shirt and vest began to melt, exposing her back.

She stood still for a moment, eyes unseeing before falling to the ground, her eyes still wide. "Yu...to." she managed to whisper and then fell to the ground, back burned and charred, her marks the only thing starking out. Her hair was fanning out, her body planted firmly on the ground and her eyes closed, her limp body sprawled on the dry tiles.

Yuto watched all of this going on in slow motion. How Yuya had pushed him out of the way, how she had took the blunt hit of the spell. Tears began streaming down his face as he watched her fall down the ground.

"Yu..." he started, lips trembling. Johan was stock still, his shock still evident at what his supposed prize had just done.

He screamed, voice reaching the heavens, his pain evident in his emotions as he ran to the woman who lay limp on the ground. His love...

His love was dead.

**"YUYAAAAAA!"**

**XxXx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q-Q what have I done?! *crying* Oh my gosh what have I done to Yuya! AAAHHHH! NOW I FEEL LIKE IMMA DIE TOO! IM SO SORRY!
> 
> BUT BE UPDATED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! AHHHHHH! Now i must go and mope in the corner. TwT Please leave a review or a fave and expect a chapter soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chappie *sniffles, dabbing eyes with tissue* I'm still sad on what happened to Yuya Q-Q anyways, hope you enjoy reading.

**XxXx**

**Chapter 8:** **Fury and Love**

"Yuya! Yuya!" Yuto cried out, feet pounding on the brick tiles as he approached the now limp woman who had stayed down. "Yuya! Get up!" he cried.

As his knees crashed to the ground, he realized he didn't care if he cried in front of the enemy, in front of the eyes of his people. He didn't care at all as they stared at him. All that mattered right now was Yuya, she was the only one who mattered right now. Yuto sobbed as he hastily cradled her in his arms. His kneecaps hurt from the impact when he had dropped on his knees and yet he found he did not care as he cradled the seemingly lifeless woman in his hold, pulling her close. "Yuya please, please! You're not dead! Please tell me you're not! Wake up, please! Don't leave me!" he sobbed out, shaking her gently and yet impatiently, his mind denying that she had taken her fate into action.

'It should have been me... Why her?'

Johan suddenly got out of his shock and smirked, cackling out loud as the dark flames on his wings and hand once again erupted. "You see?! This is what happens to any people who stand in the way of the rogues!" He bellowed, laughing like a maniac.

Yuto froze, whipping his head to the Death Phoenix and felt an anger like never before, his face twisted into a sneer, his teeth bared and his eyes filled with so much hate that the whole town felt it. "You...You piece of shit." he growled so low that Johan stopped his laughter and looked at the now seething and furious king. He then smirked.

"Have I struck a nerve, your majesty?" he mocked, trying to hide the small fear that clawed at his mind when those hate induced eyes bore into him. "Why do you care so much for that woman? She's nothing but a lowlife and so are you!" he said darkly, the smirk returning to his handsome, sinister feature.

Yuto stood up, Yuya in his arms, holding her bridal style. The green-crimson haired phoenix's body was like a doll, souless and lifeless. Yuto growled, closing his eyes, seemingly fighting himself and trying not to do something stupid. He didn't want to lose his emotions! Oh gods.

Oh gods everything hurt! He could feel a headache coming on its way for holding back. He hunched over, gritting his teeth and surpressing the urge to roar. However, Johan inputed a word and the last of Yuto's control snap, then the king only saw red.

"You're a scumbag and so is your worthless lover. SO LONG!" He cackled and fired his flame, mixing in a spell that could kill the man as well. He grinned as the flame shot to the way of the stock still man who was hunched over.

Yuto's eyes snapped open, no longer were they the steel grey orbs but rather, they were glowing in a bright lavender, his whole eyes enveloped by that light. He straightened and roared. "SHE MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME! YOU. WILL. PAY!"

A column of flame burst forth and out of the king, enveloping him and Yuya in its embrace, causing a shield of fire to circle around them. The dark cursed flame extinguished and hissed as it hit the strong fire that the king had sent out. The phoenix who hid themselves, seeing the flame, all screamed in horror, some of them fainting as the hot wave bursted and wavered over the land, travelling for miles. The king was furious!

Johan yelled out in frustration, shielding his eyes from the bright lavender and black flame. He watched with wide eyes as the fire subsided, the king standing stock still, with his eyes glowing and his face twisted into a sneer, it looked terrifying to say the least. His wings were spread out wide, threatening and daring the rogue to approach him. Johan smirked. "Well, well... it seems you really are determined to die. So be it." the man lunged at the king, letting out a crazed yell but Yuto shot up to the sky, Yuya in his hold. The king looked down at Johan and growled. "Must...Destroy!" he hissed.

His wings stiffened and spread then flapped down in a flash, sending spirals of wildfire in Johan's way. The rogue raised his hands and twirled them in a circular motion, creating a circular shield. When the assault had ended, the king was gone. Johan's eyes widened. Where'd that fool go?!

He whipped his head from side to side, trying to locate the king and found him on a nearby bench, casting a protective spell on Yuya who lay lifelessly on the wooden bench. The raven-lavender haired man turned to Johan and lunged, sneer omnipresent and wings stiffened at his side as he attacked. Johan hissed and met the king head on, dark flaming fist held high to attack.

Both of them scuffled, the king and the second in command of the rogues, snarling and throwing flame after flame, spell after spell.

Yuto was acting on emotion and that was always hard to read for the general. He was more on the logical strategy not on the emotional outburst. When emotions would get a hold of you, it was hard to read or even dodge.

Yuto blamed himself, again and again, over and over, his anger coursing through his veins and empowering him to attack, to snap, and to act upon his bloodlust. It should've been him who should be in Yuya's place, it should have been him who should have died.

He loved her and it was his fault that she was no more, and most of all...

He would kill this man who took his Yuya away, no matter the cost.

"You killed her!" Yuto's voice reverbrated, his eyes glowing brighter, his fury taking a hold of him and he did not hold back as he attacked, spinning in the air and suceeding in hitting the rogue general in the gut with his flaming fist. The general gagged as the air was forced out of his lungs and roared as the flames of the king enveloped his whole body, threatening to tear him apart, stretch his body, and blow him to smithereens.

'The power of the sun... Of course that is to be expected of the Fire Phoenix King' Johan mused, gritting his teeth as he withstood the burning inferno and crashed to the ground, leaving behind a trail of dust as his body crashed into the pavement creating a hole in the process. The rogue staggered to his feet, form sizzling as he looked up.

The king was descending down at a rather fast pace and if Johan wasn't fast enough he'd be burning once again. He had to act, and fast!

"Dark Flames of Death, I call upon thee! Shield me and bring me victory!" Johan called and another burst of power flew out just as Yuto's fist connected and his wings sent out hailstone fires. The hailstones bounced off harmlessly from the dark flames that circled the general and Yuto's fist shook slightly as he tried to break through the barrier. The king hissed and tried to push through, finding he could not, raised his second flaming violet-black fist and putting in a spell then punching the barrier with all his might.

The flames shook but did not give way and Yuto was forced to jump back, hissing at the male, his expression furious and wild.

Johan, once the dark flames of death had extinguished, stood unharmed, form cladded in black armor made out of meteorite stone. He smirked and laughed. "You can't defeat me with that wimpy fists and wings of yours, Fire King! Have you gone so weak that you can't even defeat someone like me?!"

Yuto hissed again, feral instincts going haywire, his form tensing, ready to attack.

The Death Phoenix vanished then reappeared behind Yuto, a death sword raised above Yuto's head. He plunged it down. "DIE!"

The other phoenixes screamed.

Yuto, having noticed, avoided the attack, swerving sideways and doing a turning side kick, hitting the rogue on the side of his right rib. The rogue gasped in pain again then was pummeled as the king did an axe kick, burying him deep into the ground again. Yuto growled and then keep repeating the action of the kicks, torturing the male and burying him deeper.

The rogue grunted and growled in pain, trying to get up but found he could not. Yuto was too far gone. He cried out and then flipped over, managing to grab Yuto's leg and then flinging him.

The king let out a yell as he was thrown to the ground and then was hit on the stomach with an elbow drop, also causing a crack on the pavement. Yuto's eyes closed in pain and he choked, spitting out blood. Even though Yuto was strong in his berserk mode, he was also vulnerable. Especially his stomach and back. Yuto lay sprawled on the cracked brick tiles, wings spread out limp as the rogue stood up and posed his sword above Yuto's writhing body.

The rogue was all bruised and battered but the thought of victory overwhelming his mind. His dark eyes sharpened and a smirk made its way to his face. "So long!" he declared and let his sword descended mercilessly, aiming for Yuto's heart.

Just as the sword was about to stab Yuto on the chest, a spurt of strong water suddenly bombarded the death phoenix, drenching him and careening him away from Yuto. The rogue yelled, the water burning him and leaving him sputtering 10 meters away from the pained king. Rogues had a weakness for spell induced waters! Oh gods!

"D-don't... touch him..." a female voice strained, obviously pained.

Johan whipped his head and his eyes widened as he saw the woman who he had hit with his magic, alive, although she was staggering, burning hate and determination burned inside her orbs, making them glow brightly. She looked demonic and yet beautiful, her face twisted from the strain and yet maintaining a graceful anger.

Her wings opened and she did not flinch as a red aura enveloped her, the moon ensemble on her back glowing and the teadrop thrumming.

Oh gods, every muscle in her body hurt but she had to make the death phoenix pay, he had hurt Yuto. He had hurt someone important to her. Her wings were burnt, almost charred with the magic and it hurt to move them even slightly but she had to know she was threatening even though she was wounded.

Johan growled and staggered to his feet and lunged crazily at the woman, sword poised to strike at his side. "You pathetic little whore!" he yelled.

Yuya opened her eyes and raised her hands infront of her. "Curse of Moon and Water... Nightmare Water..." she whispered and the water behind the fountain burst forth, the moon insignia glowing and then turning dark, melting into the liquid.

The element then seemed to take a mind of its own and surged to the oncoming phoenix who was going to the ex-queen's way. Johan screamed as the water suddenly pulled him under, enveloping him in its icy and nightmare induced hold, drowning him and eating him away. Yuya watched all of this going on. "May you wither away in the realm of the dead... jusy as your title implies." she whispered, her hands still outstretched, keeping the magic up, the strain taking its toll in her body but she did not let up, she did not let go.

The body of the rogue thrashed and withered, struggling for a good half an hour, trying to get loose from the cursed water but he could not.

And soon, Johan succumbed to the nightmares that in turn devoured his spul until it was no more. The man was not moving in the water and Yuya dropped the curse, the water splashing and breaking, the dead general lay sprawled on the ground where the water dropped him, lifeless and cold.

Yuya collapsed on her knees and hands, panting, wings limp and sore as hell.

Yuto had snapped out of his berserk state when the rogue general had punched his gut and he opened his eyes, feeling sore all over and a major killer headache. He groaned and sat up, clutching his forehead. He blinked, willing away the dizziness.

His subjects had come out and was about to inquire if the death phoenix was dead, stopping when their eyes zeroed in on the moon insignia on Yuya's back. Then, everything went downhill again.

"ITS THE FORBIDDEN ONE! EVERYBODY GET AWAY!" Someone screamed and everybody did so, flying away or either running out of that place. Yuya's heart willed with pain and guilt, her tears starting to spill. It hurt, the words, the spell, the curse, everything hurt.

Yuto had snapped his head up at the scream from one of his subjects and his eyes widened when he saw Yuya was alive, who was on her hands and knees, looking worn and defeated. He gasped, the pain in his body suddenly disappearing as he saw her collapse again.

"YUYA!" he screamed, wincing as his stomach ached and his head was back again with the splitting headache. He stumbled to his feet and dashed to the woman who lay face down again.

He scooped her up, minding her wounds and staring at her, speaking in a low, panicked murmur. "Yuya, Yuya, can you hear me?! Oh please answer me!" he begged, hoping she would wake up, relieved and hopeful. Come on, come on...

Her eyes weakly opened and she lazily trailed her orbs to stare at Yuto's own, lids drooping slightly. She managed a weak smile and raised a shaky hand to cup Yuto's cheek, the king swiftly catching the shaking appendage and putting it to his lips then his cheek, nuzzling into the soft, warm, palm.

"Hey... Tis'... good.. to see... you... alive..." she gasped out, the pain unbearable, her head, heart, and body hurting, tears spilling out of her eyes.

Yuto teared up and healed her close, pressing her to his shoulder, letting her head rest on his shoulder, his free hand cradled on her shoulders, mindful of her burnt back, her wings had extinguished and he held back a sob. "You're alive..." he whispered.

Yuya nuzzled her head on the crook of Yuto's neck. "Yes..." she whispered back.

Yuto bit his lips. "Hang on for me please? I-I'll bring you to the healers... please stay strong for me."

Yuya smiled, her fingers twitching, Yuto's hand and cheek warm on her palm. "I...will.." she said, and before she could pass out, already seeing the black dots at the edge of her vision, she shakily raised her head and planted her lips on the king's cheek.

It was nothing but a mere brush of her lips but it was enough to shock Yuto and he had gone still, almost missing the words that left her pink lips.

A smile. "...Love...you.." she heaved out and her world turned black, the darkness embracing her.

**XxXx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! YUYA'S NOT DEAD! I HOPE I MADE UP FOR THE CHAPTER! I TRIED ME BEST!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllll... here's another chapter! Writing this in class cuz i'm too bored and our education system is kind of boring. The same thing going over and over again. Certainly not complaining about the teachers though, they good, just the education drives me nuts. Okay okay enough ranting! Lez gooooo!

XxXx

Chapter 9: The King and His Mate

Yuto was worried about Yuya's health. She had not woken up for a whole week now and it was driving him insane.

After the defeat of Johan, Yuto had immediately flew back to the palace, causing his advisors, councils, servants and guards to panic when they saw him bruised and dirtied. Yuto had brushed them all off and demanded that Yuya be treated as soon as possible and then he himself had passed out from exhaustion after the forbbiden phoenix was carried away from him.

That certainly was a memory he would not forget, ever.

He had ordered all the carpenters and engineers to work on repairing the city and his guards to give the people some reassurance. Everything was going steady as of now.

Yuto leaned back on his throne, surpressing the urge to sigh and go see Yuya as he listened to his council ramble about something. What was it? Taxes? Something about the forbidden one? At the latter though, he shot up and narrowed his eyes. "Pardon? What did you say about her?" Yuto raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

The councilman, with the blue bangs and yellow hair, blinked and flushed. Who was his name again? Yuto tried to recall who this was. Ah, Yugo, yes. He spoke without thinking sometimes and yet Yuto did not have the heart to dismiss him from the council. He was too vital in making his court strong.

"I... I was only relaying the message that came from the people's mouth, your majesty. They said they wanted to get rid of the forbidden one since she is tainted and will bring us destruction." he replied, leveling the king's stare. Yuto almost growled had not he bit his tongue.

Instead, he grunted and sat up straight, hands clenching on the edge of the arm rest of the throne in surpressed anger. He gripped it so hard, his knuckles turned white. "I will allow no such thing," he said firmly. "She has saved my life and my own citizen as well. Though what my reasons on why she should stay is very confidential. Please tell the people that the forbidden one is granted to stay, she is as normal as anyone can be and will be treated as such. Is my word clear?" he emphasized.

The court was silent, a pin could be hear dropping.

Kite and Yugo dropped their heads and nodded along with the other councilman. "Yes, your majesty as you command." all of them said.

Yuto waved his hand in dismissal. "Meeting ajourned." he said through clipped voice.

XxXx

Yuto stretched as he walked down the familiar halls of the palace, going over to the South Wing, where the healing chambers was. He sighed softly, thinking what had happened to Yuya.

Was she awake? He didn't know but he wanted to see and make sure that she was fine.

The king arrived in front of the healing chamber doors and took a deep breath, knocking softly on the door and waiting for a response. 'I wonder what, Ruri is doing?' he mused. 'And I wish Yuya would wake up already.' he added as an afterthought.

The door opened with a creak and out came Ruri's head, her amber eyes curious and then lighting up in joy. "Ah! Yuto! Hello there." she greeted, stepping aside to let the male phoenix in.

Ruri was a bit smaller than Yuto with a frail body, her straight black hair went to her waist, with pink streaks on the front that made up her bangs. She was wearing a plain white dress with a golden sash on her hips and a teardrop glowing jewel circlet around her head.

Yuto nodded his thanks and strode inside as Ruri locked the door and turned to the king as he spoke. "How is she?" Yuto asked, worry in his voice.

Ruri sobered slightly and smiled softly, her eyes gentle and understanding. "She's okay, Yuto. Her wounds are healing quickly than I imagined. Would you like to go check on her?" she asked. Yuto nodded. "Please."

Ruri smiled and gestured to the bed that was concealed by the drapery around its lavish wood. Most of the healing beds were designed the same fashion as well to allow privacy. Yuto thanked Ruri and immediately went over to where Yuya lay, the healer walking out of the chamber to attend to some personal business and to give the king some privacy with the one whi had captured his heart.

Yuto parted the curtains and stared at the sleeping woman on the bed, then sat down on the side of the bed, twirling a small red strand of hair on Yuya's face. He then grabbed another strand that was longer and brought it to his lips, indicating his adoration for the woman. "I'm here again, Yuya." he whispered.

Yuya had her eyes closed, her breathing steady as she continued to sleep on, blissfully unaware and recovering from the wounds she had acquired.

Yuto sighed and dropped the strand, staring at the female phoenix longingly then gazing away, turning his body sideways. "You know, I just wish you hadn't taken that blow. You wouldn't be here because of that wound. I wish it was me in your place, you know? Just... I wish you'd wake up." he muttered to himself, berating and sulking; Unaware of the body stirring by his side and coming back to the waking world.

Yuya stirred slightly and opened her eyes lazily.

XxXx

Everything was fuzzy and her hearing was off. Yuya let out a soft hum, something that could not be heard even with trained ears since it was silent. She shifted slightly in the bed and heard someone muttering beside her.

She blinked, trying to decipher who's voice was that. Trying to will away the fuzziness in her vision, she shifted slightly and let her fingers wander around until she touched a hand and grasped it gently, the hand warm to her touch.

She heard the stranger gasp. "Miss Yuya?" the voice, apparently a male, asked, shock, worry, and joy evident in his voice.

Yuya hummed as the blur in her vision cleared and she found herself seeing clearly, turning her head to the one who spoke and coming face to face with Yuto. She smiled, albeit weakly, feeling her heart pulse and her cheeks color slightly. "Hello..." she whispered.

Yuto reacted and he immediately lifted her hand, kissing the top of her knuckle and pressing her palm to his cheek, nuzzling into it, almost longingly and sorrowfully. Yuya wanted to cry when the king's expression landed on her, full of fear, concern, and most of all relief. "You're awake... Thank the gods..." he murmured, feelings tears well out of his eyes.

Yuya frowned. "I'm not dying, that I can assure," she said firmly. "Tis' not my time yet... but i'm glad you're here." she added with a smile, letting her fingers twitch and softly press against the flesh of Yuto's cheek.

Yuto let out a relieved purr, something that phoenixes could often do when they were pleased, relieved, or either feeling flirtarious. Yuya giggled softly, caught of guarded at such sound the king had made. Who knew he was such a big softy?

The raventte-lavender haired phoenix sighed and let his eyes droop slightly. "Do you want to sit up? You've been out for a week, you know." he mumbled.

Surprise flickered in Yuya's crimson orbs. "I was?"

"Yes... and that's what worried me. Now do you want to get up and sit?"

Yuya sighed. "Yes, I want to sit and you really don't have to worry," she said as Yuto helped her sit, wincing slightly at the dull pain on her back. That still hurt. "Besides, I'm not important."

Yuto vehimently shook his head and grabbed Yuya's hand again, squeezing it wih both his hand. His control was on the verge of snapping and he did not know if he could hold back, his face slowly inching near Yuya's. They ended up eith their foreheads pressed together and the female's hand on his steady chest. "You are... to me." he murmured.

Yuya blushed again, feeling her heart pound hard on her chest as she stared into Yuto's eyes. "I..." she faltered slightly. "How important am I too you?"

Yuto bit the inside of his cheek, feeling stupid and arguing with himself if he should do this or not. Finally, after a moment of silence and tension, did Yuto speak again, voice heavy with emotion. "Do you want me to show you how much?" he asked.

Yuya stuttered and stared, flushing heavily under the intense gaze. Never before had someone stared at her like that and much less close to her and had captured her heart.

Mutely, she nodded, afraid that her voice would crack if she ever spoke.

And so, finally helpless and giving in to his heart's desire, Yuto licked his lips and slowly pressed his lips to Yuya's button nose. The female infront of him, squeaked in surprise, blushing profusely at the affectionate gesture. Yuto ignored the sound, bathing in it instead and trailed his lips to her cheek then slowly, lowering until he was kissing the corner of her mouth.

Should he do it?

He pulled away and did not miss the whimper that followed when he pulled away. Yuto had to admit, he was on the verge of making a sound of disappointment as well. He sighed. "Would you like me to say something as well?"

Yuya nodded, dazed and red like a tomato.

'Adorable.' Yuto thought, smirking to himself.

"Will you be my mate?" he asked bluntly, not regretting his words. He needed to let that out.

Yuya sputtered, snapping out of her daze, mouth hanging open in shock, her eyes were wide as well. "I-I, b-but I'm not e-even fu-fully healed a-and--"

Yuto decided to silence her with a kiss, capturing her lips and effectively shutting her up in the process.

The courting dance could wait.

Right now, everything that mattered was them.

XxXx

Another few weeks passed by, Yuya already fully recovered and well from all her injuries. Yuto had warned her the people would be wanting her to be banished and so had asked that she stay in the palace until everything would settle.

Yuya had protested but when she found the reason on why, she agreed, not wanting the people to fear her existence, wanting them to be safe and comfortable again.

They never brought up the topic when they had kissed, waiting for the right time to undergo the dance to court their mates. Yuto was simply too busy to pay attention today, with all his kingly duties to do and his usual routine as a king, he had no time to spend with Yuya today and the woman had understood, simply waiting when the time was right.

It seems, that tonight... was the night that they would finally see the love they had for each other.

XxXx

Yuya sat underneath the moonlit night, staring at the full moon and basking in its cool rays. She was currently in the garden of the palace, managing to wander and come upon this place that had caught her attention. She was captivated and stood in the middle of the large garden, arms outsretched by her side and a smile on her face, her dress consisting of a white long sleeve tunic and white slacks, with a long burgundy colored sash keeping her tunic in place.

Barefooted, Yuya could feek the grass underneath her feet and that energized her. Without a thought, she began tapping her foot and twirling around, beginning to dance to an imaginary music. 'Tis' such a pretty evening.' she had thought and had danced, her wings unconciously spreading out.

Without a thought on what she was doing, she had accidentally did the dance of those who were finding a mate.

Yuto, who was wandering around the halls, felt the cool air heat up slightly and his interest was piqued as he heard the cracking of flames and the graceful 'woosh' of air that followed.

Curious on what was going on, he had dashed to the corner, to the garden exactly, to see what was making such sound.

He was pleasantly surprised when he saw Yuya dancing, his eyebrows shooting up in shock as she danced the one thing that had been on his mind for days.

And was it bad that he could not look away?

Yuya suddenly shot up, Yuto finding his feet had moved, had followed the woman on the air a few seconds later, his eings propelling him upwards as he circled around Yuya.

The green-crimson haired phoenix opened her eyes and was surprised to see the king circling and dancing along with her but it melted as soon as she saw the thrill and the love in his eyes. Smiling, she began to go close to him and Yuto chuckled as he also got closer, their dance becoming intimate and intense.

Their wings flapped and their limbs weaved gracefully as they circled around each other, their dancing special and something magnificent to look at. Like a precious orchestra that held a magical aura.

Their courting dance lasted for a few minutes before Yuya fell down, staring uo at Yuto who had followed her, the smile present on her lips as she spread her arms out, reaching out to Yuto.

Yuto smiled and dived down to chase the woman, his arms outsretched. And when they were near the ground, he caught her in his arms, pulling her close and swooping back up into the air, nuzzling her nose affectionately. Yuya giggled, arms wrapped lazily around the king's neck. "For it is plain, as anyone can see.." she had sang softly.

Yuto smiled, kissing her cheek. "We're simply meant to be..." he replied back.

Their lips once again met, locked in a passionate flame of love and desire.

And as the king's strong wings flapped and held them up both, with the stars and moon glittering brightly ahead, Yuto and Yuya finally found their happiness around each other.

XxXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! Look at that! QwQ Its soooo eeehhhh romantic? I suck at this hahaha! Anyways here is the new chap! Only 3 more chapters to go and its the ending! I hope you like it my readers! And yes I got the ending line of Yuya and Yuto in "Nightmare before Christmas" I don't own the movie nor do I own the anime "Yugioh Arc-V" all credits go to the respective owners.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo....I hope y'all like it! Please leave a review! Thank youuu! I don't know why I made Yuya into a girl though. I think I'm high lmao.


End file.
